Spyro the dragon: The rise of the evil dragon
by King-Skarl
Summary: An evil dragon named raiku steals a black gem and runs of and threatning to try and take over the realms. after a few years he returns and uses the magic he learned to take over. Now spyro and his friends must stop him. New character, cassie the riptoc.
1. Chapter 1: The rise of a villan

A sequel to spyro the dragon: the revenge of ripto, This is the first chapter, ok it really didn't take me long to decide to write a sequel so I just started making one…. anyway it has the same characters from last one and some new ones. BTW I don't own spyro, I only own the characters I made up here. (Like crystal)

--------

INTRO: A month after riptos defeat

The morning sun rose over the dragon kingdom as the dragons awoken to start the day. One of the dragons a small but strong hero spyro had just woken up, He glanced around to look for sparx who always woke up before spyro and wandered of to explore. Spyro got up and searched around for him but he didn't see him. He sighed and decided to find him later then he spotted crush leaning on a tree. He walked over to him.

"Morning crush…hey where were you yesterday you and crystal disappeared," said spyro. Crush glanced at him

"That was because well…. come see for you're self spyro" he said. He and spyro walked over to a dense forest area and walked in until they came up to a small nest, crush looked around until he saw crystal in a small tree holding something. Crystal carefully climbed down, careful not to hurt or damage what she was holding.

"What's that?" Asked spyro

"My…um…daughter" Said crush. Spyros eyes widened.

"You have a kid now!" Said spyro surprised. Crush nodded.

"Yeah the egg was laid not long after riptos defeat and it hatched yesterday," said crush. Spyro walked over to crystal to see the hatchling, He glanced at it. It was purple with small blue spots on the arms and under the eyes. It was also asleep.

"Wow guys...This is just wow" Said spyro. Crush smiled

"Ok and if you're looking for sparx he was talking with the professor" Said crush

"Oh thanks dude" Said spyro. Then he ran to the professor's lab to meet up with sparx. When he got there he walked in. He saw sparx with the professor looking at a large radar screen. He had a worried look on his face. He turned around and saw spyro.

"Spyro, im glad you're here my radar is detecting a strong power source in the southern dragon kingdom in the fields, I think you should check it out just incase" Said the Professor. Spyro nodded then sparx flew over to spyro.

"Lets go spyro!" He said. Then the two headed towards the backfield area. When they got there they saw a dragon, it was a dark blue and black dragon known as raiku, he was a young dragon but older then spyro…about 19 years of age. He was tinkering with a gem then he turned around and saw spyro and sparx.

"Ah, well if it isn't spyro what brings you here my friend" he said. He grinned evilly. Spyro raised one eye.

"The professors radar detected strong power here what are you doing…and aren't you suppose to be in training to become a dragon elder?" Said spyro. Raiku chuckled.

"Oh they can wait for me I just need to…finish a little project im doing" He said. then the gem fell over and spyro could see that it was a black gem.

"HEY, you stole that from the gem room!" Said spyro. Raiku laughed evilly

"Don't you get it spyro I don't want to become an elder, This place is dull, not my way of life and I think it needs new management so I'M going to take over you deserve a leader like me! And you spyro can be my right hand man in ruling this kingdom and maybe even the world" He said. Spyro glared at him.

"I'll NEVER join you, you traitor" Yelled spyro. Raiku hissed at him then faced him. Spyro charged at him and the two fought for a while then raiku fell over he grabbed the black gem and then he glared at spyro

"I'LL BE BACK AND SOON THIS KINGDOM WILL BE MINE" He said then he flew of into the sky. Spyro was about to go after him but he was already gone. He and sparx ran to the other elders and alerted them about raikus betrail they had warrior dragons search for him all over the realms but they couldn't find him. Spyro knew he was still out there but it might be a while before he would be seen. For now the kingdom was on alert for raiku incase he returned.

---------

And that's the end of chapter 1, next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Raiku returns

It had been a few years since raiku had left the dragon realms and everyone had let their guard down. They assumed he was dead but they couldn't be to sure. Spyro who had matured over the years had also watched out for raikus return but now he didn't think of it much. He walked across the field where he fought raiku. Raiku use to be one of his younger childhood friends that use to get into trouble After spyro got into saving the world raiku went to become an elder and train. No one really knows why he turned bad and betrayed the realms that would remain a mystery to spyro. He sighed and started back towards the castle then he heard something the trees and a young purple riptoc landed in front of him. It was Cassie, Crush and crystals daughter. She was very energetic and headstrong; she was brave but a troublemaker at that.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be with your parents" Said spyro. Cassie smirked.

"Im fourteen I can handle myself" Said cassie. Spyro snorted then walked past her. Cassie jumped in front of him again.

"Where are you going anyway spyro?" She asked. Spyro beagn to get annoyed with her

"I'm going back to the castle I need to find sparx so please go bother someone else" Said spyro. Cassie glared at him.

"Fine fine do whatever I'm gonna go explore" Said cassie. Then she ran of. Spyro grunted.

"Damn can that girl get anymore annoy-" Before spyro could finish spark flew into his face.

"WOAH! Sparx! What was that for!?" Said spyro. Sparx fell to the ground then flew up.

"Sorry I was in a hurry to get you, because professor wants to show us his newest invention!" Said sparx

"Really? Then lets go" Said spyro. The two rushed to the lab and found the professor in front of a large machine.

"Ah boys im glad you joined me, I wanted to show you my latest invention. You know my many teleportation devices that teleport you anywhere within a certain area well this newest one teleports you anywhere in the world!" Said professor

"Nice then when on mission we wont have to travel to different worlds the long way" Said spyro. Professor nodded.

"Indeed…now it just needs a few adjustments" Said professor

"We'll give you some time to finish that up…come on sparx" Said spyro. The two walked out of the lab into the courtyard area where most of dragons spent there time. Then they saw crush coming towards them.

"Guys have you seen cassie that girl has gotten herself lost again" Said crush

"I saw her over there in the forest area, probably trying to scare others" said spyro. Crush nodded

"Thanks" Then crush towards the forest. As soon as he got there he called out ot his daughter to see if she would respond.

"CASSIE! Stop playing games im not in the mood" Said crush. Then he heard a scream. He ran into the woods and came to a clearing he hid in the bushes and saw a blue and black dragon in front of cassie who was on the ground in shock.

"Didn't you're parents ever teach you to stay close to home" Said the dragon.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever dude just let me go" Said cassie. The dragon chuckled.

"I don't think so you see I have plans and I need henchmen and you look perfect…you know any skills girl?" Said the dragon.

"yeah, some kung-fu but that's it so watch it or I'll kick your butt!" Said cassie. The dragon glared at her.

"You're coming with me!" He said then he grabbed cassie by the arm.

"HEY, HELP SOMEONE! SPYRO, DAD, MOM!" Yelled cassie. Crush jumped out of bushes.

"HEY let her go!" He growled.

"make me you fool" Said the dragon.

"Kick his butt daddy!" Said cassie. Crush took out his club and ran towards the dragon and tried to hit him but the dragon backed away then hit crush with his tail sending him flying backwards into a cliff then rocks fell on top of him.

"DADDY!!!" Yelled cassie.

'Hes gone! And if I cant get you to be loyal to be I'll use mind control now shut up you little brat!" Then the drgaon teleported away with cassie. Not knowing it he sent energy waves into the air and the professors radar detected it. The professor called spyro back to his lab. Spyro rushed in.

"What is it professor?" Asked spyro.

"My radar detected the exact energy force that raiku sent of!" Go to the forest and look he could be back.!" Said professor. Spyro and sparx rushed to the forest to the clearing and looked around.

"Hm nothing…" Said sparx then they heard something move they turned around and saw crush who came out of the rock pile shocken and hurt.

"What happened crush!?" Said sparx. Crush looked down

"This…dragon…blue and black…strange markings…yellow eyes…he…took cassie I tried to stop him but he got away." Said crush.

"No…it can't be…raiku!" Said spyro.

"You mean that punk is back!" Said sparx

"I think so, and hes got cassie" Said spyro.

"We gotta stop him!" Said crush.

"I don't know where hes at now! We're gonna have to get the others and go to the professor for help aswell, come on guys" Said spyro. Sparx and spyro started towards the lab. Crush sighed

"Whats crystal going to say?" he said then he ran after spyro and sparx.

------

I finally got this chapter done! (yay)


	3. Chapter 3: A new assistant

I am so sorry it took an extremely long time to put this up; school is stressing me out and with me failing orchestra im in a pickle currently, so I haven't had time to write. But im back and here's the chapter.

--------------

Spyro, sparx and crush got to the professor's lab just I time to see him run out.

"Guy's Raikus-"

"We know," Said spyro

"And he's got my daughter!" yelled crush

"Have you seen Hunter, Gulp, bianca, blink and crystal?"

"Over there!" Said professor pointing to them over near the river.

"Lets go," said spyro. At the river edge the four were searching for anything interesting that could of washed up onto the shores.

"DUDE! I didn't know clams were on the side of the river" Said blink holding a fresh water clam up in the air in astonishment

"Interesting" Said bianca

"I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING! IT'S A…a bra!!??" Said Hunter

"Hey hunter might want to return that to the owner" Said Gulp laughing

"Shut up" Said hunter who chucked the bra back into the river. Then he noticed spyro and the others running towards them.

"Guy's! Raikus back, and he took cassie" Said sparx. Crystal gasped

"You just had to go out and say it! Next time let the father do it" Said crush. The crystal grabbed crush's skin on his chest and pulled him to her face, she growled at him and glared at him.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER!" She yelled

"I WAS SHE JUST A CRAFTY LITTLE RIPTOC!" Yelled crush. Then the two started yelling at each other.

"SHUT UP! We'll find the kid calm down damn it!" Said hunter. The two turned around then glared at hunter.

"Course im just having a suggestion hehe so keep arguing…every other couple with kids dose it now a days" Said Hunter rolling his eyes

"Ugh guys if we argue we wont be able to stop raiku or save cassie, now I say we start searching the wastelands of the realms I have the feeling he'll be there" Said spyro. The other nodded. The The eight then started to lave the realms in search of raiku and cassie.

-----------

In the deep wastelands raiku was sitting in a dark deep molten cave, then a mysterious figure walked up to him.

"I heard you needed help getting rid of spyro" The mysterious stranger said. Raiku grinned evily

"Yes, and since ripto has failed so many times and the sorceress is dead you were the only one I could turn to" Said raiku. The gnasty gnorc came out of the shadows.

"Don't worry I'll dispose of the dragon along with my gnorc army and you're fire minions" Said gnasty

"yes…and my new apprentice aswell" Said raiku who then pointed to a cage hanging from the ceiling with cassie in it.

"I will never work for a retard like you" She said.

"That's behind you're capability young lady! You're to young…and don't look to strong, With my magic I will turn you into the once vicious blood thirsty strong riptoc your father was, but also the cunning evil riptoc you're mother was. You will be the perfect henchwomen!" Said raiku

"Yeah well, don't count on it, I bet spyro and my dad are gonna kick you're fat ugly butt" Said cassie

"I doubt it…" Said raiku laughing. Then he zapped magic at cassie. When it hit cassie her eyes turned red and she grew older! The raiku blasted open the cage and cassie jumped down.

"What can I do for you master" Said cassie. Raiku had transformed cassie into an evil assistant to him.

"Your first task is to guard the entrance if that dragon and you're pathetic exuse for a father show up with the others…destroy them." Said raiku

"Yes master" said cassie who then walked out.

"Soon spyro…you will fall and we shall see who is the more powerful dragon" Said raiku laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: The end

Heres the last chapter

----------------------

"It's Really hot in this place" Said Hunter wiping sweat from his fur.

"It's the LAVA wastelands…why wouldn't it be hot" Said Gulp.

"Quiet! We need to search for raiku" Said Spyro. Then they saw a dragon fly overwards.

"Is THAT him" Asked Sparx

"No..it can't be…he isn't that big" Said Spyro

"Spyro he dose know some magic he could of made him bigger…and stronger" Said Bianca. Spyro sighed

"I guess you're right…anyway im glad he didn't see us…but soon we HAVE to face him" Said Spyro.

"Hey um guys do you hear something?" Said Blink. They Heard a rock fall then 3 figures jumped from behind it, Gnasty Gnorc, Cassie and a psychotic looking flying riptoc.

"Cassie?" Said crush recognizing his daughter. The Flying riptoc laughed

"YEEEEEAH YO OWN FLESH AND BLOOD COUTINUES WHERE YO STARTED BEIN EVIL CAUSE GOOD IS DUMB NOW PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASSES KICKED SO BAD" Yelled the flying riptoc

"good lord" Said hunter

"QUIET RICO! Let's just take care of these fools before they can get to raikus lair" Said Gnasty Gnorc

"I'V KICKED YOUR BUTT BEFORE GNASTY AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN" Yelled spyro.

"Bring it" Said Gnasty. Then the battle begain. Rico Flew up and slammed down on gulp

"OW!" yelled gulp

"WHAT NOW LOSER!" Yelled rico. Hunter shot arrows at rico but he dodged them.

"Crap!" Said Hunter. Cassie jumped on crush and he knocked her of.

"I don't wanna fight you…you need to remember me…im your father!" Said Crush. Cassie snarled then jumped at him again. Crush dodged. Spyro and Gnasty were having a battle constantly attacking each other at a fast rate. Spyro knocked gnasty over and flew on top of him.

"WHERE IS RAIKUS LAIR!" Yelled spyro

"I'LL NEVER EVER TELL" Yelled Gnasty. Smoke started to steam of of spyros nose, he glared at gnasty

"OK I'll tell…its north of here BUT YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT BECAUSE YOU WILL FALL!" Yelled Gnasty. He kicked spyro of and went over to smack him to his death but bianca blasted him.

"SPYRO, SPARX GET TO RAIKUS LAIR, WE'LL HOLD THEM OF!" She yelled Spyro nodded and ran with sparx following behind. They walked for a bit then spyro spotted something

"I see something sparx…its his lair!" Said Spyro

"YAY! NOW LETS KICK HIS BUTT" said sparx

"We have to be careful though, raiku is very powerful" Said Spyro. Sparx nodded then the two ran into the lair they his behind some rocks and saw raiuku chuckling evily with a huge lava put glowing purple.

"Once I get this powers it will explode and cause the earth to be destroyed and I'll rule it…and with my powers I can make supplies to have me and my minions survive" He laughed. Then spyro jumped out

"Not if I can help it!" He said. Raiku turned around.

"YOU! I though those three fools destroyed you…but I guess I was wrong…well I guess I can destroy you know" He said then he flew at spyro and knocked him over. Spyro got up and charged at raiku and the two used combat skills agenst each other.

"GO SPYRO GO" Yelled sparx. Raiku whipped his sharp tail at spyro and cut him on the chest spyro charged at raiku and bit him then meele attacked him. Raiku hit the ground. He was bleeding.

"UGH….i don't have…time…for…this…must activate…lava blast"He limped over the the pool and tried to power it up but he felt faint and fell over into the pit. Spyro ran over to try and help him but it was to late he was already gone. Burned to death in the lava pool. Spyro sighed

"We could of helped him" Said spyro

"Its not your fault buddy…lets go get back to the others" Said spyro.

Back at the spot where the ambush happened gnasty gnorc and rico were tied up and cassie changed back to normal. Spyro and sparx ran over.

"Woah what happened?" Said sparx. Cassie jumped in front of him

"It was cool! My parents and friends kicked all there butts so bad and saved me, and now we get to throw them in the dragon castle dungeons" Said cassie

"Calm down dear" Said crystal laughing

"Well that's good, now lets get out of here this place is startong to creep me out!" Said gulp. The heros walked all the back to the dragon kingdom. They walked into the proffesors lab.

"YA DID IT! He's dead! You guys saved the world…again" said proffesor

"Thanks Uncle, now what to do with these bums" Said blink pointed to the tierd up gnasty and rico on gulps back.

"Oh go chuck um in the dungeon with ripto" Said proffesor.

"well…ripto has cell mates now" Said gulp laughing.

"DAD, could you teach me those kick-ass moves!?" Said cassie

"Sure…and don't say "ass"!" Said crush. Then he was smacked in the head by crystal

"Ow!" Said crush. Later that day spyro was on top of the highest cliff in the kingdom looking at the sunset. Cassie ran over to him.

"You ok?" She said. Spyro nodded

"Hm it's just that, I just wish raiku wouldn't have chosen this path…I know he would of made a great elder" Said spyro shaking his head.

"Ah it's alright spyro…I guess he just… went his own way…I don't know im only still a kid ya know" Cassie said. Spyro chuckled

"Ha I know you'll make a good hero someday kid, now I think you should be getting' back to you're father I'd like some time alone" Said spyro

"Okay spyro" Said cassie then she ran off, Spyro looked at remained of the sun. He thought of his friends and the enemies he has faced he know there would be more evil but for now he had his friends his companions, and raiku could have been one of them if only…he thought…if only he thought, as the night sky and stars swooped over the sky

If only…


End file.
